


Calendar Girl

by candlelight27



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Making Out, Masturbation, NSFW, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexy kissing, Slice of Life, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Weasel - Freeform, al - freeform, handless Wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: You meet Wade Wilson on New Year. How is you life being in love with this merc? Seasons some and go, but your love stays.This will somehow follow the song of Neil Sedaka 'Calendar Girl'.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfill my need of happy Wade, so I guess there's not much plot, just fluffy situation :D might get nsfw  
> Enjoy~ Any corrections welcomed, as well as any feedback. Hope you all are having a good year so far :)

"( _January)_

_You start the year off fine_."

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

 

It was New Year’s Eve and you were attending a party hosted by your dear friend. You were supposed to be having fun, drinking champagne, talking to your old acquaintances and meeting people. However, although you were trying hard with your elegant clothes and fake charm, it was an absolute disaster.

Your year had been filled with disappointment and mediocrity. You wanted a fresh start for the new one, that’s why you accepted the invitation to the party; otherwise you would have been at your small apartment, laid on the couch. You stayed out of your comfort zone, as you remembered reading on some magazine, but it wasn’t working.

You wandered along the large hall. It was adorned with tissues of pale colours that matched the lights. These were small bulbs of an amber halo, and they cheered every corner. Fireflies was the first thing that came to your mind when you saw them. As for the food, it was fairly edible, and the drinks were endless.

The problem was not the party per se. The problem was the people in it. Dull, boring, tired. Where was did they leave their soul? Most of them didn’t use to be like that; they had become strangers for you.

You took another glass of champagne and went for another stroll across the giant room. Your steps were better company than the meaningless words everyone seemed to speak. Your thoughts started to drift… until something caught your eye. Upon the many layers of curtains, there was a tiny sign. ‘Rooftop’ was written. Making sure nobody had seen any sight of you, you slipped through the silky fabric.

The other side was dark and cold. The muffled sounds of the party still could reach your ears, but you didn’t pay attention to them. In front of you, there was a staircase that led to a door. You carefully climbed the stairs, causing metallic thuds.

You opened the door and a breeze of cool air welcomed you. It was what you needed. The landscape was breathtaking; the sky, dark as ever, towered the high skyscrapers and the buildings of the city formed an intrincated pattern.

You liked it. A smile crept up your face.

The breeze brought a loud countdown. New Year was just there. You closed your eyes. After the last number, only cheers could be heard.

“Happy New Year.” You whispered to yourself. Only to yourself. That’s why you were startled to hear an actual answer.

“Happy New Year to you too!”

You turned around. The relief you felt because he was not a guest of the party was quickly bashed with uncertainty. The person on your side was covered in a red and black suit, tight as a second skin. You couldn’t see his face, for it was hidden under a mysterious mask, but you had a perfect view of his weapons.

You gulped.

“What is a rooftop like you doing in a girl like this?” You remained in silence, alarm in your eyes. Still, you were too shocked to make any movement. “Oh, don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you. In fact I was here to hurt someone else but I’m done. Good Deadpool!”

“You are Deadpool?” You blinked. The name certainly rang a bell, so you relaxed your shoulders a little; you couldn’t place him with accuracy but you knew he wouldn’t mean any harm for an innocent person like you.

He stepped closer.

“You can call me Deadpool, or Mr. Pool. Daddy. Wade when we become closer.”

“Just Deadpool for now.” You showed your teeth awkwardly. “I’m [Y/N] [L/N].” He offered you a hand. Or at least that was what you thought. You looked down as soon as your hand collided with air. He had no hand. And he was bleeding.

“Oh, my fault.” He just said and laughed, as if it was a casual gag.

“Yo-you-your hand is...!”

“You can say things got _out of hand_.” Deadpool laughed again, but you didn’t. “C’mon, it was funny!”

“I… guess?” Your voice was confused. However you managed to calm your breathe. Out of curiosity you reached for the stump that once was a hand and grabbed the forearm of the anti-hero. “Doesn’t it hurt?” You lifted your gaze and looked at the white orbs of his mask.

“Don’t worry.” He moved his limb away, somehow unsettled by your care. “It’ll grow back.”

“The night is getting better.” You commented, eyes wide.

The party continued downstairs. You could hear a toast on the new year. You were glad you left, because you could almost imagine all the clichés they were going to follow. It was all the same as before; talking without meaning anything.

“Why are you here?” He observed your blank expression, a result of your thoughts. “I mean, look at you. Hot. And alone on a rooftop? I’m missing something.” He tilted his head to one side.

“What? Me?” You giggled. “I came for fresh air.”

“But you missed the countdown.” He didn’t buy your excuse.

“Okay… I was trying to run from it.” Shrugging, you continued, considering his attention. “I used to know most of the people. Yet they are so boring! Does growing up mean getting a stick up your ass? No, I don’t care about what supermarkets have the best offers on thursdays. Nor if your neighbour’s share of stocks has a great value.”

“How can you be so heartless, [Y/N]?” He placed the hand he had left upon his chest to add drama. “Supermarkets’ offers are my life!”

You shook your head, huffing and laughing.

“So you didn’t get a New Year kiss either.” He pressed.

“No.” You walked closer to him and took this as an opportunity to look at him better. He was an interesting person; he was different to anything you’d ever thought about superheroes, but then again, you had never met anyone like him. He had something that was slowly catching your attention more and more. “Would a heartless person like me deserve one, supermarket boy?”

“Who cares. Go down there and get one. Then come here and tell me. I need something to touch myself tonight with.” His countenance was changing under the mask, giving him a comical air.

“I’m not going back to the party.” You stated simply. “My kiss has to find me in this rooftop.”

“Maybe I can _lend a hand_ with that.”

“Stop with the hand jokes!” You burst out laughing. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Not my hand it seems.” You looked down at it. A pink small baby hand had started growing on his wrist. You felt your knees weak, and your butt hit the floor. “Hey, don’t faint by my beauty.”

“How often do you get your fucking limbs cut?” Deadpool sat next to you, putting his little growing bundle closer to you. You, on the other hand, tried to dodge it the best you could. “That’s gross, Wade!”

“That’s not the grossest part I have.”

“What is it then?” You asked, again out of curiosity.

“My face.”

“Well, Wade, if that hand belonged to a baby, it wouldn’t be that gross. Maybe you’re just seeing your face with wrong eyes.”

“Red alert.” He shouted out of the blue. “You grew up, [Y/N], game’s over. Go back to the party, or else I may take a big liking to you. And you don’t want that happening.”

“You don’t know if I want that happening.” You wiggled your eyebrows.

“You don’t. Trust me on this, sweetheart.”

“I don’t want to trust you.” Your head found its way to his shoulder. “You have saved my New Year, Wade.”

“Since when are you calling me Wade?”

“I like it better than Deadpool. Deadpool is way too sensationalist, and Wade just has something in it.”

“Yes, she is weird.”

“Sorry?” He scratched his neck.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“I see.” You closed your eyes and took in the situation. Wade smelt like sweat, a hint of blood and… could it be spices? You didn’t dislike it, though. He was also warm, a great contrast to the coldness of your location. Your respiration became even.

Wade’s arm found its way around your waist, so you could lean on his chest.

“I warned you.” He said in a low tone. “Now I like you. I hope this doesn’t turn out like the last time. It was such a show how-”

He lost his voice as you shifted and took a seat on his lap.

“Are you already thinking how to get rid of me?” You gently traced his jaw and neck.

“No way.”

“Good.” You kept your caresses. “And Wade, stop blaming me. You are the one who makes me like you.”

Wade didn’t say anything, but the voices inside his head were wild. ‘Kiss her’, ‘fuck her’, ‘ask for a date’, ‘she’s making fun of you’, ‘she’ll hate your face’, ‘you’ll fuck this up anyways’.

“I thought the cat _got your hand_ , not your tongue.” He chuckled, and buried his head in the crook of your neck.

He knew the voices were probably right; he knew everything would probably end up bad. Yet you were so sweet and weird, he found himself trying to reach something impossible once again.

“Do you want that New Year kiss?” He asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know is it’s still considered a New Year kiss. But either way I want one.”

He looked at you, or at least it looked like he was doing it through the mask. He lifted it, uncovering his lips. He didn’t take it further up. Then he moved towards you. He caught your lips with his, as delicate as he could, as if he was afraid of scaring you away.

You touched his jaw another time. His scarred skin you felt, and figured out why he said all those things before. With a shaken heart, you pressed yourself harder against him and began to move your lips.

He licked your bottom lip, therefore you opened your mouth and met his tongue. As the kiss heated your bodies came closer. He had embraced your figure, and you had him tangled in your limbs. When he outlined every corner of your mouth he stopped. You were panting. And Wade composed the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen.

You were so happy you left your apartment that New Year's Eve.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Wade Wilson? You thought he'd appear at some point after your first meeting... But you are not one to let things go. You'll find him. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as the valentines chapter but I don't know what happened. This was going to be a small introduction, I swear, but it got out of hands. Well... enjoy it anyways :D
> 
> So, is there anything you'd like to see next? I'm open for suggestions! <3

Wade took you home because he wanted to make sure that you were safe. Maybe also because he lately was being more of a hero than he’d like to admit. One way or another, the night ended, and you were back in your apartment with butterflies in your stomach.

However, your newfound feelings left a bitter taste.

He didn’t leave anything for you to locate him, nor he appeared at your place for weeks. You didn’t know the reason behind his vanishing. You had been pretty sure that he was as attached to you as you were to him. If he was in danger, or wasn’t able to appear at your door, was out of your hands… but you were resolved to find him.

First, there was a piece of news in the newspaper. ‘Mad man with swords and guns’. It was how you got the idea.

After work you would search on old press. Internet was useful too, full of clandestine testimonies. Although you found some things, he was not as famous as his fellow heroes, the ones who did the big good things. Those were the ones who were everywhere, eclipsing your beloved Deadpool.

You were no professional and he was a needle in a haystack. Consequently, it wasn’t until the beginning of February that you found a key name: _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls._

Along with it you found a picture too. It was blurred, but you recognised Deadpool’s red and black uniform. As you neared your nose to the screen to take a better look at it, you realised that he had no mask. You could see a bit of his nose and cheek, all covered in that harsh skin full of marks and scars. A knot formed in your chest. It was hard for you to look at it any longer, so you closed the computer window.

You expected it, but it was more difficult to confront reality than imagination. It looked like it hurt, and that thought was unbearable. Still, it was not just the physical pain, but the mental: you hear the tone of his voice, you saw his body language. The man was convinced he was a monster.

Why did you feel like that? You only saw him once… but you couldn’t help caring too much for your good.

 

 

Meanwhile, the mood in Wade’s home was not better.

“Did you even get laid?” The blind woman assembled another piece of the chest of drawers from IKEA.

“No, old hag!” Wade, under his Deadpool costume, groaned. “And don’t use me for your night fantasies.” Wade was on the couch, sprawled on all his length. That hadn’t changed in about a month. He was either working, or sulking about a certain person he’d met in New Year’s eve and his inability to do something about it.

“Dammit. Someone flutters their eyelashes at you and you lose your head!” Al dropped the screws, which disappeared in every direction.

“She likes me!” Exclaimed he in an exasperated tone. “That’s what got my panties on a knot.”

“Then go for it. It’s fucking simple.” She ignored the scattered parts and continued her occupation.

“I don’t want to ruin her life.” He whispered this in a serious tone. He really meant it.

“You can’t control love, Wade.”

He stood up and grabbed a stuffed unicorns as well as a bottle. Knowing him, it was lube. He went to his room with heavy indecisive steps. He opened the door.

“I’m Deadpool. I can.” Wade put his hand around the doorknob. “By the way, cover your ears! This is gonna get wild! Daddy needs to express some rage.” And a slam was heard, along with a growl from the old woman.

 

Before you, the darkest and worst looking den you’d ever seen: _Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls_. You should have expected something like that giving the name.

You stayed there, unable to move a muscle, waiting for your head to make a decision. Either go in and hope for the best or run the hell out of that place. A rat squeaked. The sky was bright, but it’d change in a few hours. If you went away, you could forget all expectation of finding Wade, or Deadpool. And that simple thought clouded your mind, a thing that didn’t contribute to your safety. You sighed.

A second later, you found yourself inside the trap.

Bad illumination, pool tables and a handful of dangerous-looking men. Not a lot, for that kind of people happened to live the night. Upon the counter you saw a strange blackboard, with a list of names and numbers. They were bets. ‘Sister Margaret’s Dead Pool’ could be read above in capital letters. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

You squinted your eyes. You saw it. Wade Wilson. Clear as water.

“Excuse me.” You tried to catch the attention of the man behind the counter. Another one, big and tall, gave you a dirty look before stepping away. “Sorry to bother you…”

“Yes?” He answered, fixing his glasses.

“I was looking for somebody.” You stated. You felt eyes glaring daggers at you on your neck.

“I might be of help, or not.” He knotted his eyebrows. “Who?”

“Wade Wilson.”

“I don’t know any-”

“His name is up there.” You cut his sentence. “Just… I want to find him.”

“Seriously, girl, I can’t give you any information.” You heart dropped at this. He could see it in your irises. Weasel, whose name you were yet to learn, did feel a little unsettled. You didn’t look like a threat to his friend’s life, but he couldn’t take the risk. “However…” He started, and you looked at him with wide and inquiring eyes. “I can tell him you were here.”

“I guess that’ll do. It’s not as if I have any other choice.” You wandered your look around and placed them back at the man in front of you. “But thank you…”

“Weasel.” He nod and turned around.

“[Y/N]. Nice to meet you.”

You left the place. At least you didn’t suffer any unpleasant mishap. You wondered if you’d ever see Wade Wilson again, given that your last resource had just been spent.

Meanwhile, Weasel wondered why that name sounded familiar. [Y/N], [YN]… where did he heard that name before? He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and resumed his duties.

 

Wade Wilson was going to the hangout for mercenaries. His head was clouded with thoughts of you. He decided he was going to stay out of your life. It would be the best, without any doubts. You deserved a normal life, _a good life_. Putting up with him and his crap was not what you deserved. What anyone deserved. Besides… who was he to long happiness? Had he forgotten all he had done in his life? He was not a hero, he was not a good person. Was he even a person? Or a monster? He didn’t know.

Deep inside he wanted a signal that made him change his mind and run after you. Yet, as nothing like that happened, he was about to give up. He’d keep with his miserable life. After all he was Wade Wilson. What else could he do?

‘I’m so obsessed…’, he thought, ‘sometimes I think I see her.’

Indeed, it was you, turning the corner. Your back, your nose, your hair, your profile. Quick as a cat he hid behind the nearest wall.

You thought you’d seen something red, so you turned around to be disappointed once more. It’d never occured to you that a man with such a flashy suit would be so hard to spot. You would jump at any sight of red clothing, but it was never him. You continued your walk to your home. He saw you caught a cab.

Wade was dumbfounded. He had no clue about what you were doing in that part of the town. His part of the town, as undesirable as him.

“Weasel, give me a drink, will you?” He sat wherever he could.

“What happens?”

“I was wished for something.” He finally had seen you. Could that be his signal? He didn’t feel any better. He just got to dwell on the long list of reasons pursuing a healthy relationship was not a good idea. “And I don’t know what I got.”

“Ah, I was going to forget it.” He poured liquid on a glass. It smelt strong, resembling Wade’s need of alcohol. “Someone is looking for you.”

“Again?”

“Hum… It’s not the same as always.” Weasel passed him the drink. “[Length], [Colour] hair; [Heith]; [Colour] eyes. Sounds familiar?”

“[Y/N]?!”

“Ah! That’s it! The New Year girl, right? That’s why that name sounded familiar.”

“Weasel, what the fuck!” He stood up. “What was she doing here?”

“I’m telling you, dude. She was looking for you.”

“It can’t be.” He dropped his body on his seat again.

“It is true.”

Could it be possible? How could you be so eager to ruin your life? Again, the voices had taken control of his head. They were muttering, spitting malicious words, telling him what he did not want to hear. He tried to shut them out.

“She was really hurt. I could see it in her eyes.” Intervened Weasel. “She was desperately looking for you.”

Wade placed his hands around his head, as if it was about to explode. An unusual silence surrounded him… but was soon replaced with his voice, eternally muffled by the mask.

“Does the spandex make my ass look attractive?”

“What? Just don’t uncover your avocado face and it’ll turn well.” The man laughed loudly.

“Fuck off.”

“Gladly.”

 

Wade Wilson ran. He ran as much as his legs covered in red fabric could. He ran and jumped and climbed. He didn’t want to get scared, not again. You were looking for _him_. You _wanted_ to see him. It was the signal he needed, so all his internal personalities could go fuck themselves.

He remembered your address. Stating that he hadn’t found himself facing your building a couple of times would have been a lie. Suddenly he found himself at your door. The streets he crossed, the stairs, the steps were now forgotten. There was only left inside him doubt, gnawing all the corners of his soul.

He knocked the door.

There wasn’t an immediate answer, therefore Wade’s inner demons arose. If she wasn’t home, maybe he shouldn’t be there. He was a fool, he should have never trusted Weasel. Maybe this was not even your apartment.

He stepped back.

‘How could a monster like you ever win?’, a voice filled with poison spoke through his mind.

But the door opened.

He saw your face. Your eyes wide, mouth agape. It was a pleasant surprise to found the mercenary there. However, for you thought it would be another day in the dimness of your solitude, you were already wearing your pijamas. The insides of your small apartment were clean, but not tidied at all. You couldn’t tear your look off him, nor did words escape your throat. Instead, it was him initiated the conversation.

“I think someone has been a harasser recently.”

“I… am sorry?”

“I’m kidding.” He laughed. “May I come in?”

“O-of course!” You moved away and let him enter your living room. He sat in your armchair.

You couldn’t believe he got the message so quickly. You didn’t even know what you wanted to say. You knew your aim was having him before you in flesh one more time, but guilt had begun to settle down. There was a big possibility that he didn’t appeared because he was avoiding you.It was a possibility you were unprepared for.

“I’m the one who has to be sorry.”

“What do you mean, Wade?” Your tone was sweet.

“I didn’t show up after.”

“C’mon… It wasn’t an obligation…” He didn’t pronounce a reply. “I wanted to see you again. And… ask you. You don’t need to continue with that of the other day if you don’t want to.” He was completely motionless. “I’m sorry if somehow I forced you to be here.”

“No!” He moved his whole body towards you. “No, no, no. Don’t say that.” He stood up and sat next to you in your little couch. “I wanted to do the best for you, so I disappeared from your life. That’s it. And I’m here to explain it.” He tooked your hand in his. “I like you. A lot. But my life is a fucking mess…”

“Dammit, Wade.” You put your head closer to him. “I told you I didn’t mind. I thought you didn’t want to see my face anymore. And that made me realised that I’m stuck on you. More than what I initially admitted to myself.” You looked away, not wanting to face him as you continued your speech. “If you want me don’t run away, please.”

“I won’t.” It was barely.

“Really?” You inquired with a small voice.

“Yes. Okay. I promise? I’m not good with promises but… Hey, scratch that. Let’s do something.” He unmasked his jaw, as he did the first time he kissed you. “I’m not going to let myself run away. I’ll give you my address, okay? Don’t come unless it’s an emergency. Otherwise… You’ve met Weasel. Kick him in the balls and he’ll give you any information. The bastard.” You giggled.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m yet to show you my face… Are you the one who is sure?”

“Don’t pull tricks on me.” You smiled.

Slowly you got closer, until you placed your lips upon his cheek. You left a delicate kiss. Then, you left another, approaching in a torturous pace the corner of his mouth. He let you do as you pleased, sinking in the warmth of your skin, so soft compared to his, upon him.

You reached his lips and pecked them, again and again. He placed his gloved hands on your hips.

“I’m glad you don’t miss any piece this time.” You whispered. He traced circles with his thumbs.

You kissed him again, and he moved his mouth in synchrony with yours. He was tender and loving; it made you forget any negative feeling you had. Except for one thing that was pinching you.

You parted from him.

“Wade. I have to tell you something.” Your breath brushed his face.

“What is it?” He sounded confused. “Can’t it wait?”

“No…”

“Go on then.” He kept his hands on your hips.

“I saw your face somewhere on the internet.” He was speechless. He dropped his shoulders. He didn’t have a clue of what you’d say next. “Don’t get mad, please. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…  It was an accident, but I had to tell you.”

“And you still want this monster?” He freed a laugh out of hurt.

“What?”

“Are you crazy for real?” He tried to compose a smiled, but you could see the sadness behind it.

“There are only a few things that would make me dislike you, Wade, and your physical appearance isn’t one of them.”

He made a titanic effort to keep up with the situation. He couldn’t believe your word in the beginning… but he had to. He needed to rely on the joy you had given him.

“Do you mind if I keep the mask around until I…” His request was shy.

“Please!” It came out wrong. As if you weren’t able to cope with his real self. “No, don’t take it like that. I really desire to see you. I want to plant kisses all over your face. Yet I want you to feel good when you are around me.” You caressed his chin. “I’ll be here whatever you do, okay?”

Now it was his turn to kiss you. It was a short one. He then embraced you with his arms, as if he was never going to let you go. You returned it, and pressed your foreheads together.

Melted in the hug, he started talking.

“I want to see you again.”

“Me too.” You giggled, happiness in your vocal cords. “You know where to find me.”

“Let’s go out on a date.”

“Okay? You decide.” You were a bit surprised by his sudden burst of confidence.

“What day is it? Oh crap. February.” He was muttering to himself. “I know, it’s perfect.”

“Perfect for what, Wade?”

“Be my Valentine?”


	3. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's date with Wade Wilson! Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Exams are taking over my life :') I needed lots of fluff, and the result was this. I hope you enjoy it! Any corrections or help with grammar or vocabulary will be indeed welcomed, for I'm not a native speaker <3

" _(February)_

_You're my little valentine._ "

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

 

As he seemed wary of his house, you offered your own to host your Valentine’s date. He’d bring the food in exchange, or at least that’s what he told you. In case he forgot, you were already prepared. You already knew that Wade’s mind tended to… be delirious from time to time.

You looked at your reflection on the mirror. His little cautions about his affairs didn’t matter to you. He needed time to let you enter completely his life, as well as you needed time to process all the events. In fact you hadn’t told yet any of your relatives or acquaintances about him. There was no rush, just a latent and growing desire of being with each other. You put on a pair of jeans and a cute red sweater. It was his favourite colour.

The clock struck the time he was supposed to arrive. You bit your lip.

Through the window you could see the cold street, almost empty. There was no sight of any red or black. You sat on the couch, seeking the comfort of its familiarity. Five minutes passed by as you tried to breath evenly. Your heart cringed at the idea of Wade vanishing again. You argued with yourself in your head, forcing your mind to stay positive.

When fifteen minutes flew by, you refused to think anything at all.

You stood up. He was thirty minutes late and you didn’t know what to do. A bottle of wine was tempting, the kitchen was moving closer with each step. Yet something distracted you. A knock.

“Daddypool is here!” He shouted, his voice muffled by the material of the door. A smile crept upon your lips, of relief, of tenderness. You opened it quickly.

He was holding two bags that smelled of spices.

“Sorry I’m late, the restaurant was far… but chimichangas!” He told you as he slided inside your home.

After leaving the bags next to the couch, he took a seat and spread his limbs. You placed your body next to him, nesting in his arms. He was warm and smelled of chimichangas and himself. You could tell by the subtle smell of soap that he took a shower.

“What’s the plan, then?” Your hands reached for him. Wade rolled his mask up his nose, what revealed his wide smirk. You scrutinise his hard jaw and his nose, that shyly poked out of the red fabric.

“We eat, watch the worst love movie that’s on TV, preferably if Ryan Reynolds appears, and then… your choice. We can shot bad guys, hold hands, make macaroni necklaces…”

“I’ll bring the dishes.” You giggled. “You can look for a film meanwhile.” You threw the remote at him.

As you collected the cutlery you heard a loud whine.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing? This couch is too cold without you!”

“Then come and help me!”

Wade was moaning loudly as he bit his food. The film was playing on the background, being the source of jokes and irony. Wade dared to play one of the scenes with one chimichanga. Your face turned crimson, for you couldn’t stop laughing. You leaned your head onto his shoulder and waited until he was done.

You weren’t very interested in the film; one way or another, it was a romantic comedy, so it was bound to have a happy end. Somehow, your mind managed to drift and you pictured your life like that, carefree, fun, with Deadpool as your boyfriend.

“[Y/N]?” Wade called your name with a soft tone.

“What? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” You faced him. “What did you say?”

“Take this.” He had a folded piece of paper between his fingers. You took it, curious. Your hands tried to make the most delicate movements they could. “I made it myself, he added.”

It was a picture made with crayons. It was him and you kissing above big letters. ‘ _Happy Valentine’s day_ ’ was written in red, and the black lower case ones read ‘ _you are awesome and i love you_ ’. Your long stare intrigued Deadpool, who was waiting for a reaction.

You folded the paper carefully again and let it rest on the table, far from the wrappers full of salsa, peppers of all kinds of colours and meat.

You hugged him all of a sudden.

“This is the sweetest thing someone has ever given me.” You whispered. He enveloped you with his arms.

“I take it as you like it.” He kissed your forehead. “I had various possibilities. Most of them were quite pornographic. Then I realised I didn’t have information to work on-”

“Thank you, Wade.” Your face was buried in the crook of his neck. He stroke your back.

“Weasel helped me with the message.”

“Then should I thank Weasel or you?” You teased.

Wade leapt on you. In the end you two were a tangled mess of arms and legs. He was on the top, his breath gracing your cheeks and lips. You could feel him pressed against you; his broad chest, his thighs, his muscles and his…

“Did you bring your weapons, Wade?” You asked out of innocence.

“A gun.” He returned shy words. “But… I left it on the table.”

“Oh.” A light giggle was released. “Then…”

“I’m sorry.” This time Wade hid his face in you clavice.

“It’s not your fault.” You brought your legs around him, so your cores pressed together. “Besides, I’m enjoying it…”

You took his face in your hands and drove it towards yours. You pecked his lips. A moments after, he was pressing his mouth against yours with passion. The sensitive skin of your lips, turning several shades of red, met his teeth and tongue in a hungry kiss. He tasted of your dinner, but his own flavour was there, it was always there, the thing that made you addicted to him.

You traced with your tongue the contours of his teeth, saliva mixing to your delight. Your arms found their way upon his shoulders; this way you could bring him even closer. But you wanted more. You moved, testing, your hips against his own. Wade groaned against you, and moved his mouth more forceful than before. You did it again, the feel his blunt arousal overwhelming you.

A few more movements were what it took to make both of you a panting mess.

“Can I…?” You didn’t even know what he meant, but you composed a solid yes. You wanted anything if it was from Wade Wilson. Or Deadpool.

He groped your breasts with care. Under his ethereal caresses you moaned. He didn’t stop kissing you. You felt his hand on the flesh of your abdomen, clear his intention of sliding it under your sweater.

“Wait.” He froze at your words. “Take off your gloves. I want to feel your skin.” Your plead took effect. Wade took off his gloves. He wasn’t eager to show you his scars, but the need of feeling your skin raw overpowered his fears.

You looked at his hands, the same pattern of marks that you’d seen before.

“Do you still want me to touch you with this?”

“Yes, Wade. I want all of you.”

In that instant he did what you expected the least. He took off his mask. Your mouth was hanging wide open at his actions.

“Your eyes are the prettiest I’ve ever seen.” You offered, a tender smile on display. He smiled too, and his brown orbs seemed to brighten.

You kissed his temples, his forehead, his nose… He resumed his previous actions. He found your soft mounds of flesh, your skin silk against his harsh fingers. You squirmed and let out noises you usually only trusted to the loneliness of the night. However, you wanted to share them with Wade. And he didn’t seem to dislike it.

You tore his spandex. New parts of him emerged from the fabric. You bit and licked his shoulders, then teased with your touch his chest. The irregularities adorning his epidermis met your sweet kisses. Wade was captivated by your actions, his tongue tied and silent.

Since you were leading the sensual path the evening was taking, you pushed him, a single feather-like light touch. Wade had his mind clouded with desire… a different desire than the one he usually experimented. He desired to please you, to worship you, so he paid attention to your every move and noise.

In this seated position you kissed him and stroked every bit of naked flesh. He trembled.

“Are you okay with this?” The sounds your vocal cords emitter were honey to Wade’s ears. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.” It was low, husky. “You make me be.”

“And do you want to continue?”

“Shit, [Y/N]. Yes.” He was a broken man, and your only wish was not to hurt him. You were clueless about his past, therefore you willed to make sure he knew this.

“Wade.” Your hand placed its digits over his crotch. “I just want to do things that will make you happy.”

As your touch travels the length of the man in front of you, you catch something in his eyes. They shine. You could swear you were seeing a small tear forming. You stopped right away.

“No.” He exclaimed. “Don’t stop…” You resumed your reiterative movement. “It’s just… you’re too good.”

“No, you are.”

He unbuttoned your jeans, taking them down yout thights. He left enough room to brush your warmth over and over. A long mewl parted your lips. Wade, given that the pleasure had stopped you, opened his own belt and freed his pulsing erection. You caught a glimpse and showed your teeth.

“Holy fuck, Wade.” He surrounded his manhood with his fist at the same time he managed to get your panties out of his way.

“I have to compensate for the looks.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Your hips jolted when something poke at your bundle of nerves.

Wade complied and kissed you. He immersed a finger in your wetness. He pumped it slowly. Your pants filled your living room, as well as the sounds coming from your bodies. Wade’s peak was oozing with excitement; your face, twisted with lust, was enthralling for him. He couldn’t look away. The feeling of your arousal was not helping either. That you could be undone like this, and that the cause was no other than himself, was slowly driving him crazy. He added another finger and his thumb met your most sensitive part.

“Wade!” You called his name. He found a spot that made you close your eyes and give in. And he pressed it, repeatedly, nonstop. “If you keep this…” You weren’t able to think a sentence.

Pleasure took over you, who just moved back and forced your hips. When Wade felt you contracting and spilling over his palm, he met his own release. His seed covered the hand that was not buried deep inside you.

You stared at him, wide eyes, flushed cheeks. He was blushing too.

“How was it?” He asked. You didn’t find your voice. “I’d said I did it very good. It wasn’t something complicated, but people always say it’s better to exceed fundamentals before anything else.”

“Wade…”

“Your little noises and pleadings were very cute too. I wouldn’t mind hearing them again.”

“Shut up!” You covered your head with your arms, giggling at the same time.

“Oh?” He moved the fingers he still had inside you. You jumped in surprise and moaned. “There they are.”

At last he removed his hands and cleaned them with a napkin. He didn’t hurry up to put on his mask or suit. Instead he longed for you in his arms, and he fulfilled his wishes.  

“This has been the best St. Valentine’s day ever.” He kissed your neck, happy for your words.

“[Y/N]… I think I might have fallen in love.” 


	4. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic date goes not as expected, but is that really a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to laptop101 for the picnic date idea! <3
> 
> Then again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully next chapters will come sooner than later.  
> Enjoy and if you note any mistake tell me. Keep in mind writer is not a native English speaker! <3 Thank you for reading :)  
> Oh and nsfw things will appear... maybe on the next chapter or the other ;)

" _(March)_

 _I’m gonna march you down the aisle._ "

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

 

The sky was overcast. Maybe it was not the best day for a picnic but Wade had been so excited you just couldn’t say no. You had seen each other often lately and to your contentment he’d was more open about all his being with each visit. You laid an old tablecloth across the tender grass and sat there, waiting for him to show up and spreading some cutlery and napkins.

A few minutes later your eyes met a familiar figure. You were perplexed when you saw Wade’s face, yet no sight of his Deadpool suit. He was wearing jeans and a grey hoodie. His eyes, nose and mouth were uncovered.

“Wade?” You called, a big smile on your face, not exempt from shock either.

“Hello there, [Name]!” He sat next to you. “You look like you’re about to eat me up!” He touched your cheek and placed a kiss upon your lips.

“Maybe later.” You answered, a bit flushed. His loving brown eyes were fixed upon yours. “I just thought… Well, your mask is missing.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“I do!” You couldn’t hide your amusement: even at home he had qualms on showing his face- let’s not talk about being completely naked-, so you couldn’t figure out what’s got into him. The feeling that you might have given him a little confidence was wonderful.

“Also we are in incognito mode.” He handed you a plate, taken from his rucksack. There was a hint of mockery on his gestures.

“Shit, Wade! Why didn’t you tell me? I would have brought sunglasses and a raincoat.”

“[Y/N], you know the difference between someone on incognito and your local exhibitionist creep, right?”

“Shut up.” You pouted, following the joke. “Why do you need to go unnoticed?”

“Because some nasty things can happen if someone knows you are Deadpool’s girlfriend.”

“Oh, so am I your girlfriend now?” Teasing was ever present.

“Yes.” Huffing he went back to his rucksack. “Otherwise you wouldn’t enjoy my famous pancakes!” He then grabbed a lunch box completely filled.

“You brought pancakes!”

“And…” He revealed a shiny bottle of maple syrup. “My second best maple syrup too.”

“Second best?” You laughed.

“I save the best for something better than pancakes. You know how greede we Canadians are about our syrup.”

“Of course. But what would be better than pancakes?”

He leant to your ear. His soft breath graces the edge of your ear as he whispered.

“You.” Your face felt like it was on fire at the instant the words got to your brain.

Ignoring your reaction and wearing a devious smirk, Wade flipped a pancake which landed on your dish. Next, he poured some syrup over them. He stayed still, expectant, while you got a fork that had been sprawled across the tablecloth.

“Are you not going to serve yourself some?”

“It’s more romantic if you feed me.”

“It is.” Laughter filled the air. “I didn’t know you were so goofy.”

“I told you it’s only because I’m in love.” You stuffed in his mouth a big piece of pancake.

“Shut up and munch.”

Whilst the dark clouds drifted by you shared more pancakes. Wade was being playful, almost as if he had forgotten everything that was wrong in his life. That was the effect you had on him. He had forgotten anything about masks, people leaving and suffering. He was beginning to believe that you in fact did love him, every bit of him in and out.

Somehow you ended up with syrup all over your face. Maybe it was Wade’s doing, placing the fork everywhere but your mouth on purpose.

“Wade! My fucking face is all sticky! Stop!”

“Maybe I like it that way!”

He kissed the top of your nose, licking his lips later.

“Indeed, you are better than pancakes.”

His mouth was all over you, licking it clean. You couldn’t stop the giggles, for his hands roamed over your sides trying to tickle you. You were sensitive on a particular spot, for this reason you fell back with Wade on top of you when you tried to squirm away.

His body weighed on your chest and his warmth reached all of you.

“Wait, why are so many people there?” He asked. You looked at him, then the way his eyes had turned. Your view was upside down, but you saw a handful of citizens in fancy clothing, and sat in chairs.

“Can that be a wedding?” You offered an reply, not sure of it yourself.

Wade buried his head in the curve of your neck.  

“Yes.” His voice was muffled.

You caught his jaw between your hands and made him look at you.

“What’s the problem, Wade?” You asked with all the sweetness you could mustered. He moved away from you. He sat up once again while you remained still.

Wade didn’t say anything. Instead he cleared the tablecloth and motioned you to get closer. You rested your head on his thigh, big and strong. His hand found your hair and you closed your eyes at the same time he started caressing it.

“I have to tell you something.” He started quietly.

“Go ahead then, my dear.”

“You might not like this.”

“Just spit it out.” Your hand found his, either looking for comfort or trying to give it.

“I was once engaged.”

“Fuck, Wade Wilson!” A groan left your throat. “I was having a heart attack here, wondering if you had a family and I was your little affair-”

“You think I’d do that?”

“No. But you were all… and I got...” You rubbed your temples. “No, Wade. I know you’d never do it but I coudn’t think of any other thing.” _Any other thing that could ruin whatever you two shared_ , you didn’t add.

“I know, sweetie…”

“So… why is it I wouldn’t like it?”

“It is a long story. Of my past.”

“Wade, you know you don’t have to tell me right away.” You noticed it had something to do with the darkest part of his life, so you didn’t want him to feel pressured to tell you anything.

“I have to tell you this, or it will haunt me.”

“Do what you feel right.” You pinched his nose. Wade smiled with a tenderness almost sad. You had realised his sadness strained his actions most of the time and, even though it hurt, something deep inside you told you that it was something he had to change. You could only love him the best way you knew.

“Okay.” He found himself playing with your hair, his brain focused on the memories he was about to reveal.

_She was a nice girl. I was madly in love. Things were not as easy as in a fairy tail, but when are they? Despite all the shit, we were really happy. My life had always been a big, fat shit. Before I became Deadpool… well, it’s always been the same somehow. But then I got to taste something that was not the deterioration of the way of life I was having. It was like a commercial. A fucking great commercial, and long, the longest before the bitter ending of a film._

_In all this blur of glitter and unicorns I asked her to marry me. What a fool I was… Not long after I discovered I had cancer. And it was fucking everywhere. She was really good to me, trying every possible plan, trying to help. Yet I was doomed._

_I left her and took a questionable decision. Made a deal with a fucked up organization. They did things to me… I won’t tell you about them. They turnt me into what I am now. I once was kind of handsome. Actually I’m not sure of that one, but damn, I was not this walking freaking show._

_Where was I? Ah, yes. I escaped and took revenge. I got the girl back. However… it was never the same. I mean, she was as good as before. I guess it was me the one who didn’t click back. It was not her fault in any way. She was as good as before... but I wasn’t. And so I’ve been going here and there ruining things everywhere I go._

Silence followed when you tried to take everything in. You sat and looked into his deep chestnut irises.

Of course behind those scars was not a gleeful story. Nevertheless, hearing it from his own lips, pouring all his emotions into a few words, it was worse than you expected. You felt horrible, not just because when you’d been told, but because you couldn’t control the small seed of jelousy that was growing inside you.

“[Name]?” He softly called. “Why… why are you crying?”

Tears run down your cheeks. You didn’t recognise their reason; you just let them out.

“[Name], I’ve never seen you like this. Please say something.”

“It was a sad story.” It was a mere excuse, one which Wade was able to see through.

“It is not. Yeah, it all sucked…” He pulled you into a hug. You sobbed into his chest a few times while he held you with one arm and calmed you with his free hand. “But at least I met you. I wouldn’t have if it all hadn’t happened.”

“If it all hadn’t happened…” You couldn’t conceal the small hiccup. “You would have married her. You would have been _happy_.”

“[Name]… everything could have gone wrong. That’s not the point. The point is that you are assuming I am not happy with you. Which is funny, because usually that’s my role.” He kissed your forehead and you stared at him with eyes wide, unknowingly asking for a question you were not ready to ask. “Don’t look at me like that. That was the past and this is us. Present tense.”

You took a deep breath.

Slowly sense was appearing before you at last. Wade had known how you’d react, realization sank in within you. Even if you had that time of weakness, he didn’t run away. He stayed there with you, caring, loving, understanding.

“I’m sorry, Wade. I don’t know what got inside me…”

“Sush. You can’t always be the reassuring one.”

“But-”

“Do you want to keep up with me? Whatever happens? Because I want to stay with you. Not anyone else. You. My [Name].”

“Wade, you’re gonna make me cry again.”

“But do you want to?”

“Yes.” You pressed your mouths together showing your need.

A drop fell from the sky. Then another and another. Soon a light rain was kissing the grass around you as you kissed your beloved. The comforting feeling of being with each other came back.

“Let’s get going, Wade. We can continue our date indoors.”

“[Name]?” Words were devouring him inside. Not the voices, they were eerily quiet. Words that burnt from his heart to his throat.

“Huh?”

“I…” He wanted, but he couldn’t. “I brought an umbrella.”

Wade knew the wicked way fate had with him, so he wouldn’t say it. Still he promised to himself the only tears he’d bring from your eyes would be of happiness.


	5. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter has arrived and Wade wants you to meet Al. He wants everything to be perfect... will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Spring~ I was struggling with this chapter. I hope is good enough, because you deserve the best <3 and what's better than our Deadpool? Anyways, enjoy! And thank you for the support :)

( _April)_

_You're the Easter bunny_

_When you smile_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

 

You pass a metallic grille. The buildings around you were painted in dull colours and not a single soul was to be seen. The stairs you went down led to a space of brick walls, old objects and rests of building material. It was indeed a strange place. You found the door you were looking for in the exact place Wade had described you.

His exact words were ‘Easter Party’.

You were nervous, your fingers drumming the side of your leg. Wade always had his ways of surprising you. Even then, he managed to exceed himself when he told you that you should visit his own house. You took a deep breath, still not believing what was happening.

While this was another step forward in your relationship, you couldn’t deny that you hoped to stay in the safety of your home a bit more. Nevertheless, you only blurted a quick ‘yes’. Curiosity, along with the display of emotions Wade rose inside your chest, took you out of your comfort zone. How would you express it? Uneasy but happy?

You knocked at last.

When Wade’s mask appeared from a dark and scruffy hall it all the discomfort disappeared.

“[Name]!” He was about to jump on you until he glimpsed the bunny ears upon your head. “I see you took that of the Easter Party way too literally.”

“Oh, shit. I’ll take them off-”

“No, no. I like them.” He kissed your cheek through the red spandex. “Are those easter eggs inside your bag?”

“The only other eggs I love apart from yours.” You winked.

With a deep guffaw he hugged your torso and lifted you. He walked inside, door kicked closed. You contained the giggles and kissed the top of his head.

“Okay, Weasel you have already met. The old hag must be there too, but don’t worry about her, okay? I’ll kick her ass if she’s mean to you.” He pushed you lightly. Wade’s words spread a familiar warmth within you. You couldn’t help but smile, for you heard so many stories about Al- he was a softie behind harsh words.

You arrived to a spacious room. The pattern of the rug, which was as old as the rest of furniture, seemed pleasant to you. There were a few disassembled pieces from IKEA, some tools scattered around. Wade’s house was a mess, but you could grow to like it as well as you loved him.

On the sofa you saw two figures. A familiar one with glasses and another, completely new to you.

“Nice ears, [Name].” Weasel greeted.

“Thank you.”

“Is that your friend, Wade?” The old woman commented.

“Have you already forgotten we aren’t expecting anyone else? Ah, what it is to be old!” Wade gestured with his hands.

“Fuck off.”

“I’m [Name] [Surname]. Nice to meet you.” You smiled. She smirked.

“You know my name. I know Wade talks all the time about me.” Her answer made Wade roll his eyes in an exaggerated way that could be seen despite the mask.

“You wished.” It was all he could say.

“At least we have someone nice at home now.” The old woman recline don the sofa and touched her glasses.

“I thought you liked me.” Whined lowly Weasel.

You sat next to Wade. The TV was playing on the back-round. Blind Al was surprisingly gentle to you; in fact she used every single compliment thrown at you to get under Wade’s skin. You supposed that was the usual at their little home. It was funny, the relationship they had. His blonde friend seemed, on the other hand, quite enticed by Al. You had met him months ago, and you remembered him dearly. He devoured the greatest part of your chocolate eggs.

Some sexual innuendos had you blushing, and the mentions of cocaine of Al confused you, but a good hour ran smooth. You couldn’t see Wade’s face nor what he felt, so you assumed he was pleased.

“Then Wade tried to walk but he forgot he was missing a foot.” Commented the old woman as if it was the funniest thing that ever happened.

“You once asked me how many times I could get dismembered, right?” Wade looked at you and you nodded. “I guess that detailed list is your answer. Thank you for the gore, Al.”

Just as he was saying this, another knock was heard on the door.

“Who is senile now?” Challenged the old woman to Wade.

“I’m telling you I’m not expecting anyone.” He shouted. You could sense the uneasiness beneath his words. “Fuck.”

He took worried and slow steps until he finally opened the door.

“Not you!” He grunted. “Stay out!”

Some sounds of struggle were heard, but neither Weasel nor Blind Al seemed to care. You tried to mimic their calmness.

“Stay out of here, Chromium-plated balls!”

A big man whose skin seemed made of some kind of shiny metal got into the living room. You were surprised at his size. Behind him was a teen. You could barely remember them from the news, thinking that they were probably from the organization Wade was always talking about. They were the superheroes Wade found incredibly annoying, yet always had time to complain about.

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite your friends to the meeting!” Said the big man.

“First, you are not my friends. Second, I’m not joining the X-men. Do you even have a Budget for that? Ah, forget it. Just go away and take your sidekick with you. I don’t have coverage here so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” The shiny man tried again.

“You are intruding.”

“But I must tell you that it is not wise to make meetings with your loved ones. The evil forces can be dangerous and…”

“Fuck off. I’m sure you made it worse by standing here.”

“Wade, who the fuck are these people.” Interrupted Al. She was even more clueless than you apparently.

“You know, I give up.” He said rubbing his temples. “One way or another, you really should stop harassing me, metal dick.” He turned around and tried to ignore as he could his unwanted visitors.

“Language!”

“Whatever. I’m out.” He reached for you and took your hand. “Weasel take care of Al. Not in my bed, preferably. And you, almighty heroes of great moral, I want your asses out when I’m back to this hovel.” When you passed them, he put his fingers inside the ear of the teenage, who made and even more pissed off face and shoved him away. “Negasonic! Playing the mute teen? You didn’t even say hello. I’m so hurt.”

Negasonic just shrugged.

And that’s how you two left his house. The way to your apartment was a blur, but you did it. Wade was discussing with himself. The voices had come back; their new torment were reproaches, scenes of you going away because you couldn’t stand his life, words of hurt you would never pronounce. He knew he shouldn’t heard them, but it was hard not you.

As he entered he took his mask off. He wasn’t wearing the rest of his suit, just normal, mundane clothes. You kissed his cheek in a reassuring manner. His mouth was twisted, giving him an unsettling look.

“What’s the matter, Wade?” Your fingers touched his cheek, which he warmly welcomed.

“It was a disaster.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was fun.” A giggle left your lips.

“How can you say _that_!” Wade was sulking, and it made him even more adorable. He wanted everything to be perfect just for you. “I can take the meeting with Al and Weasel didn’t go as bad as planned… But those assholes…”

You simply laughed.

“What is it?”

“You picture them worse than they look.”

“Don’t side with them!” Wade groaned. You lead him to your over-used couch. You kneeled beside him instead of taking a seat, for you started to rub his back. You pressed your knuckles against his shoulder blades, a sigh of relaxation coming from him.

“Now I have seen most of the faces you talk to me about. I’m happy about that.” You commented, your hands in action.

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you like them?”

“How could I not?”

“And my house?” You planted a kiss in his neck before giving your answer.

“Too. Still I prefer mine.”

“I understand.”

“Anything else that worries you, Wade?” You placed your arms around his shoulders.

“We don’t have any chocolate left.” He moved himself, breaking your hug just to embrace you in another. This time his brown eyes were fixed upon yours. His expression had changed. The voiced had calmed. And somehow you were able to notice this.

“How should I put this?” You bit your lip. “I wasn’t thinking about eating precisely chocolate.” Wade opened his eyes.

“Okay, little bunny.” He touched the ears you still had on. “I know, you want daddy’s carrot. But he got a better idea.”

“But Wade-”

He shushed you.

“I’m gonna make up for today.” His breath in your ear made your voice weak.

“You don’t have to…”

“But I _want to_.” He nipped the skin of your neck. “We’ll do as you please next time. But now I have the sudden urge to taste you.” You moaned as his hands travelled down your shirts and caressed your belly. “Do _you_ want to?”

“Yes.”

“You are going to let me have a feast on you then?”

“Wade…” He tenderly tugged at the flesh of you neck.

“You are delicious. I will never get tired of your taste.” You groaned. He let you go and stood right in front of you. He smiled tenderly, making your guts feel hotter. Wade, after a long stare, squatted. His strong hands found the button of your jeans, undoing it. “We better get you out of these.” He took his t-shirt off first, his wonderful and scarred torso exposed for your hungry eyes. Afterwards, the man slid the fabric that was covering your lower half down your legs, his thumb caressing the skin that was slowly being exposed. Soon, the piece of clothing was forgotten on the floor.

He touched your underwear, playing with the borders of it.

“You are such a tease.” You said in a strangled giggle.

Wade licked the soft flesh of your thigh. He started near the knee, and made his way up until the middle. He kneaded your other one. His rough skin elicited a fire. You wanted him to crawl up your legs, and he did, yet his lips didn’t landed where you expected. He kissed the bone of your hip and left a trail of smooched on the lowest part of you stomach.

He took his time, only to pull at the last cloth over your core. His pace was making you impatient. You tried to moan in protest, but he ignored you.

Eventually you could feel the cold air. Still, you didn’t get to enjoy it, for Wade placed his mouth right on your opening. His tongue travelled in a quick motion to your bundle of nerves. He traced relaxed circles. Wade put your legs over his shoulders. With this new angle, he proceeded to move lower.

His wetness entered you. He explored every corner, reaching as far as he could, to pull it back and go in again. His gentle lapping turned into something much more desperate. You couldn’t help the rocking of your hips as his tongue ravished you, stealing all your juices and pressing that spot.

As if he was done with you, he returned to your clitoris. He was not as relaxed this time; instead he vigorously started his actions. He didn’t know which one he liked more, nor what you’d like, because your noises were increasing either way. Therefor he sucked as he moved his hands under your arse and pressed you against his face with more force. He then lapped, sucked once more and even tried light bites. Your orgasm was already built, the knot inside you maddening. He sensed this and flicked his tongue in the most pleasurable way he could find. He sent you over the edge.

Not happy with that, he continued until he had taken everything you had to give him.

“Wade, that was…” You panted.

“Incredible? Spectacular? The best of your life?” He winked at you. “The best for now, more are to come, dear. More than you have come tonight.”

You sighed and shook your head. He was still between your legs.

“How about we take a bath before you have to leave?”

“If you insist…” He immediately went to the bathroom and got the water filling your bath.


End file.
